Manual de supervivencia
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Jones creía "dominar" a cada fase de Arthur o eso cree hasta que abusa del Ángel de Britannia y Arthur se transforme en diferentes facetas de él. Alfred le hará el amor a cada una para recuperar a su amante original o morir en el intento. USxUK, lemon.
1. Ángel Britannia

Este es un proyecto largo -largo significa más de un capitulo como siempre suelo escribirlos-, sí damas y caballeros. Este fic tiene más de un capitulo y kilos de lemon y perversiones :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra. (USxDemon!UK, USxIndependence!UK, USxPunk!UK, USxShota!UK, USxPirate!UK, USxVirgin!UK, USxFem!UK, USxQueen!UK, USxSherlock Holmes!UK, etc)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Lemon, perversiones, shota, juguetes sexuales,viagra, afrodisíacos, entre otros.

Alfred no era en extremo pervertido ni nada parecido -quizás se le pegaron malos hábitos, de su tutor por ejemplo- pero no era tan pervertido, o sea, no pensaba en sexo cada dos por tres, sólo en algunas ocasiones, a veces incluso cuando estaban acariciándose él y Arthur es allí recién cuando siente que parte de su cuerpo le pide sexo, en especial con un británico rozando su hombría y apretándola contra sus suaves manos.

Sólo de pensarlo se excitaba. Ese británico, oh ese sensual británico, todas sus facetas eran encantadoras. O al menos eso creía. La verdad es que Alfred F. Jones desconoce gran parte de las facetas que puede tener Inglaterra o las que ya tuvo a lo largo de su vida.

Él no era pervertido sin embargo… tenía sus tentaciones, sus fetiches y sus sueños eróticos.

–¿Qué h-haces? –aquel ser alado se removía en el sillón con fuerza mientras un joven de lentes lo apresaba contra el sillón mientras lamía sutilmente la deliciosa carne de su cuello, saboreándola con suavidad para luego dejar pequeñas mordidas que dejaban marca en aquel celestial ángel.

Marcas de pertenencia, de propiedad e incluso de amor.

–Te hago mío…–susurra el americano mientras acaricia las deliciosas piernas desnudas del ángel quien aún irradia resistencia, sus mejillas se van coloreando y sus manos ceden y se van moviendo al ritmo de las caricias.

No soporta los espasmos que siente al ver al americano acariciar sus muslos con aquella frecuencia.

–D-Detente…–rogaba con un hilo de voz mientras su cuerpo se flexionaba en eróticas posiciones al sentir los dientes mordisquear su tetilla derecha por aquella tunica que traía.

El americano sonrió con suavidad atrayendo el cuerpo de su angelito para besar sus labios y luego frotar un poco más el pezón vulnerable hasta que se irguiera y causara deliciosos espasmos al ángel que estaba siendo profanado por ese estadounidense. Todo había comenzado hace una media hora atrás, donde por casualidad Arthur se transformó en ese ángel en el momento justo en que estaban en "plena faena". Si hubiera sido otra situación, Alfred se hubiera resistido, pero su polla estaba dura y daba contra la ropa blanca del angelito, simplemente no podía tenerlo allí y no devorarlo.

–M-Mi m-magia Alfr-ed…–cerraba los ojos entre pequeños sonrojos, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la varita mágica no queriendo soltarla a pesar de todas las cosas sucias que le hacían a su cuerpo. –N-No sigas… me des-descontrolo…–

Los gemidos, los sonrojos, esa escena tan erótica o simplemente el traje tan llamativo nublaron los sentidos del americano, no se detuvo, incursionó su mano por debajo de la toga del ángel celeste hasta encontrar y palpar un delicioso bulto que lo estaba mojando, la cara del inglés se nubló en vergüenza tratando de cerrar las piernas y taparse aquello, pero no podía, no con Alfred tan ansioso allí. Queriendo tocar, penetrar y escuchar roncos gemidos desde su amante.

Los besos fueron más profundos, el inglés sentía poco a poco como su aureola dorada en la cabeza de iba quebrando ante cada grito de sofocado placer que ese come hamburguesas le hacía tener.

La piel tiritaba y los cuerpos se unían en posiciones erotizas, rozándose fuerte, tratando de sentir el propio placer del contrario en piel propia. Arthur sentía las mejillas arder, su cuerpo caliente y sus piernas siendo elevadas al cielo, luego, sólo sintió un remezón fuerte y algo entrando a través de sus desnudas nalgas.

Algo húmedo y mojado, caliente y duro, su varita calló al suelo y se aferró con fuerza al organismo contrario gimiendo el nombre de aquel ser que lo estaba penetrando y haciendo suyo con aquella lujuria y dedicación, pero más que nada con amor, la varita estaba en el suelo, descontrolada gracias a la mar de emociones de su amo, centellando polvo brillante.

Arthur ya no pedía que se detuviera, pero a cada salvaje movimiento de cadera su aurora se trizaba más, hasta que se hizo añicos. La varita ya centellaba por debajo de los dos cuerpos en salvaje movimiento. Nadie lo intuía, pero cuando Alfred estaba cercano al orgasmo algo ocurrió, algo que jamás esperó que sucediera.

Se encontraba solo, completamente solo mientras una nube de humo lo cubrió, se corrió igualmente después de unos segundos eyaculando en el sillón, aunque gimió algo molesto al no haber acabado dentro de Inglaterra, le agradaba esa sensación, ese último grito de su amante y la unión de caderas, esa última estrechada que le daba el acogedor ano de su pareja a su miembro al sentir el orgasmo. Sí, era una sensación grata que por ese momento se había perdido, buscó a su amante algo molesto, pero aún seguía la gruesa capa de humo rodeando toda la sala de su casa.

No había nadie en ese sillón. Y cuando al fin puede ver algo sus ojos se abren de par en par, allí estaba Arthur… pero estaba seguro que no era completamente su "Arthur".

–¿Quién eres? –susurró atónito el americano.

Su vista se abrió y se cerró, algo le decía que era su Inglaterra y otra en cambio le decía que no lo era. Sólo podía contemplarlo allí, parado al lado suyo manteniendo la mirada junto a él.

Lo que Alfred no sabía es que ese sí era su Arthur, pero sólo una de sus tantas facetas, y menos imaginaría que para volver todo eso a la normalidad tendría que usar el mismo método que usó para descontrolar la magia del ángel, "el sexo". Alfred que pronto descubriría lo que tenia que hacer, quizás lo encontrara fácil, pero la verdad, es que necesitaría un verdadero manual para poder "sobrevivir" con cada Arthur.

Estaba muerto, realmente muy muerto. Pero aún lo ignoraba.

**N.A: **Y así va este fic, les contaré básicamente cómo se desarrollará, Alfred para ir "cambiando" de Iggy tiene que tener sexo con el que le aparezca, ejemplo, logra tener sexo con Punk!UK y le aparecerá Demon!UK u otro, con algunos es más difícil que con otros y tiene que sobrevivir a cada Arthur hasta llegar al "último" que sería su verdadero Arthur. El orden de las apariciones pueden escogerlas ustedes, son las que están arriba, si quieren alguna aparte de las mencionadas también acepto sugerencias :D

¡Habrá mucho lemon, prepárense y comiencen a votar por cual quieren que sea el primer Inglaterra a salir! *w*


	2. Shota Arthur

Ganó el Shota!UK sólo por un voto. Fue increíble. Veamos, las que se esperan un lemon muy caliente y violador no es precisamente eso, además de que es mi primer lemon shota, ya que Arthur es un pequeño y Alfred lo sabe y le cuesta hacer aquello con él, pero les aseguro que el que sigue, que será claramente el Pirate!UK será muy rudo y empezará el "Manual de supervivencia". Alfred tiene que serlo para controlar a ese indomable rey de los mares, ahora lean :3

**Manual de supervivencia.**

_· Si tu amante es ahora un extraño niño, sólo piensa que cuando sea grande será tu verdadero amante.  
><em>_· Si te crees pedófilo, sólo golpéate contra el piso hasta que la idea se te vaya.  
><em>_· Si tu amante es inexperto, hazlo suave y dale seguridad.  
><em>_· Si un niño te dice "viólame", ten miedo, mucho miedo. Pero escucha sus razones._

Y se aclara la vista y lo ve allí, un ser cejón de cabello rubio, era su Arthur y a la vez no porque bueno, su Arthur media aproximadamente dos centímetros menos que él, no tanto, ese inglés era más bajo, con los ojos un poco más grandes, con mirada no tan amenazadora, tierna incluso. Su Arthur Kirkland tierno. Era un muchacho de trece aventureros años, con un extraño short y una camisa suelta de épocas antiguas.

Y… pensó en el ángel. Aquí estaba pasando algo raro.

–Hello? –

Y el niño lo mira.

–¿Dónde estoy, anciano? –

Bien, perfecto, se dijo Alfred golpeándose con lo que tuviera cerca. Al menos el ángel siempre sabe quien es -y sabía que le haría-, en cambio ese pequeño ni intuía quién era, quizás era porque aún no se conocían o algo así, es más, quizás en la niñez de Arthur él aún ni existía. El niño miro hacia arriba, hacia su alrededor y comenzó a hablar con el cielo.

Perfecto, otro Arthur loco. Creía que le bastaba con el suyo.

–¿Qué debo dejar que qué? –grita el niño al aire, sonrojado. –¿A ese gordo, feo y estúpido tipo? –

Alfred lo miró. ¿Estarían hablando de él?, sí, el niño lo miró, estaban hablando de él, estaba sonrojado -y lindamente violable-, su actitud gruñona había cambiado un poco, ahora era tímida y susurraba cosas al cielo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, susurró algo de "cómo puede ser mi verdadero amor", entre otros, Alfred pasó al menos una hora viéndolo conversar con la nada, hasta que por fin lo mira.

Perfecto, ya dejó de alucinar con sus amigos, al menos es un niño, era algo más común que tuviera imaginación, éste se le acerca a paso demandante tratando de parecer más alto de lo que era, pero Alfred lo miraba hacia abajo y el pequeño y adorable chico hacia arriba.

–Tengamos sexo…–y esas son las palabras que salen del muchacho.

Alfred lo mira, creyó escuchar mal, luego su cara se vuelve roja, de un rojo intenso. Y luego vuelve a mirar al pequeño, es un niño, un pequeño niño aún. ¿Cómo demonios le estaba pidiendo eso? e incluso, más confiado que el mismísimo Inglaterra.

–¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo? –se esconde, detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Arthur sólo mira como escapa cobardemente.

–¡Sal de allí y viólame! –golpea la puerta con fuerza.

Alfred está detrás de ésta totalmente rojo mientras se remueve los cabellos, una copia pequeña de Inglaterra le estaba diciendo que follaran, o sea, profanar a un ángel era una cosa pero otra muy distinta es ser un pederasta y abusar de un pequeño que tal vez ni sabía lo que era sexo, o semen. No saldría de allí nunca, al menos hasta que ese niño tuviera la apariencia de un joven de diecisiete, dieciséis incluso.

–¡No soy pedófilo! –grita defendiéndome.

–¡Yo tampoco quiero esto, estúpida reliquia! –Alfred volteó. La cruel ironía, ahora a él lo trataban como el anciano. –¡Sólo déjame explicarte! –

Y Alfred, protegiéndose del chico con una armadura de ollas y cachivaches lo deja pasar, el niño suspira, pensando que ese adulto sólo aparentemente es un adulto, de personalidad era incluso peor que él. Suspira otra vez y le explica. Y los ojos de Alfred se abren de par en par. Según ese niño, las hadas se lo habían comentado, que había desordenado la magia de Britannia al violarlo -hecho que es medio cierto-, y el americano empezó a prestar más atención.

La había descontrolado, por eso, la condición para revertir aquello era la misma causa de esta misma, tenía que tener sexo con el "Arthur" que llegara a aquella dimensión para llegar al primero, o más bien dicho, el que pertenecía a ese tiempo. Los ojos del americano tambalearon, lo sabía. Sabía que eso tenía algo de lógica y tendría que hacerlo pero… pero…

–Eres un niño…–susurra avergonzado. No podría.

–Soy un adolescente… además ¿qué harás? ¿esperar unos cuantos años para que crezca? –se cruzó de brazos hablando de una forma tan madura que Alfred pudo ver al viejo Inglaterra nuevamente en él.

Después de todo, él se convertiría en un día de estos en su gran amor. Y después de batallas intensas contra su moral, de no querer ser un pedófilo aceptó, esta vez lo llevó a la cama, empezando por suaves besos, nadie hacia nada más, sólo se besaban en la boca y Alfred ya quería tirar la toalla, pero el pequeño inglés, incluso más confuso empieza a guiar esa gran mano por su cuerpo, haciendo los besos más apasionados.

Y empieza el placer, la inercia que inevitablemente sienten el uno hacia el otro, sus almas saben que muy en el fondo se aman o llegarán a amarse.

Le besó suavemente, depositando el cuerpo en la cama agitado, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba acalorado por los besos, sus manos apretaban la ropa del más grande, no entendía, ni Alfred lo comprendía, sólo sería una vez y ya, se convencía a sí mismo, la carita sonrojada del niño le hizo temer, los brazos removiéndose y las piernas juntándose protectoramente.

–No te haré daño… pequeño, porque yo te amaré mucho…–susurra con una sonrisa algo extraña y nerviosa, mientras sube la delgada prenda de ropa posterior del muchacho quien entrecierra sus ojitos algo confuso.

–M-Me lo dijeron las hadas…–susurra suavemente el niño –Que algún día llegaría a amarte…–y nota la boca del mayor sobre su pecho y se siente extraño.

Eso era sexo, tener sexo, aún no lo había practicado. Sus piernas tiemblan y su piel se estremece, la húmeda cavidad no lo deja respirar. Las hadas se lo habían dicho, que aquello no era realmente extraño, que era hermoso, que se dejara hacer por un par de segundos, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño. ¿Por qué su cuerpo bajaba y subía de esa forma? ¿por qué quería besar a ese estúpido adulto? ¿por qué lo invade una nostalgia al verlo? como si supiera realmente que algún día sería su gran amor.

La dulzura con la que Alfred trataba su cuerpo lo estremece, empieza a explorar sus caderas a pesar de que él junta las piernas, percibe también que algo sujeta su miembro duro por las caricias, siente los susurros bajo su cuello, los suaves besos e incluso la piel temblando arriba suyo, ese americano estaba igual de inseguro que él.

Ambos como dos niños, no porque Jones no supiera, aquello era diferente, tenía que hacerlo de manera diferente. Él no era su Arthur, pero aún así era un ángel y se convertiría en algún momento en su gran amor. Y suspiró su nombre una y otra vez haciendo estremecer al niño quien ahora clama un beso profundo del americano, incluso, empieza a tocar su pecho, exigiendo igualdad de condiciones.

Y llega, ambos cuerpos desnudos. Sus miembros el uno contra el otro, el niño aún confuso dejándose hacer entre fuertes gritos, gemidos y estremecimientos. Más cuando el americano pide meter algo dentro, asiente suavemente, pero su cuerpo abraza al mayor con fuerza mientras contrae su rostro, sólo era un dedo, húmedo y caliente entrando en su ano.

–R-Resiste mi amor…–susurra con preocupación, apunto de detenerse.

–S-Sólo sigue, estúpido y anciano A-Alfred…–y ese nombre queda grabado en sus labios mientras abraza el cuerpo y deposita otro infantil beso en los labios del mayor mientras abre de tanto en tanto sus piernas hacia los lados.

Y el segundo dedo entra con mayor facilidad, suave, estremeciendo el pequeño cuerpo.

–Ahhh…ahhh ahh~–suaves suspiros, gemidos y alaridos salen de aquel ser. Y Alfred se siente más pedófilo que nunca. No sabe si era Arthur, quizás Arthur le guste en todos sus esquemas, en todas sus apariencias.

Porque al fin y al cabo, es él, a quien siempre le entregaría su corazón. –E-Es más… pl-placentero cuando me masturbo so-olo…–alcanza a susurrar.

Y los ojos de americano quedan en blanco, oh promiscuo y malvado adolescente, así que desde esta edad era así -un puto pervertido-, mete un tercer dedo casi a regañadientes a lo cual el niño golpeó un poco su cara por ser bruto, pero luego vuelve a abrazarse a su cuerpo, a enterrar las uñas, incluso parte de su rodilla acaricia su palpitante miembro que no había recibido tanta acción.

Pero la paciencia siempre es el mejor aliado. Remueve sus dedos, asegurándose que el agujero está húmedo y lubricado, da suaves círculos y tijeretea un poco, incluso penetra hacia adentro para que el chiquillo se diera una idea de lo que pasaba, y para su sorpresa, le gusta, le encanta. ¿Adónde se había ido aquel tímido angelito?

Definitivamente Arthur era pervertido aquí y en todas sus facetas.

–Serás mío…–susurra con suavidad, abriendo las piernas. El chico asiente inseguro.

–Algún día…quizás lo sea…–susurra el pequeño.

Alfred no entiende sus palabras, lo penetra con suavidad, el pequeño cuerpo gime, pero la lubricación hacia efecto entre su pequeña entrada, no duele tanto, Alfred besa las lágrimas y acaricia el miembro que golpea su vientre, susurra calidas palabras mientras empieza el movimiento. De adentro hacia afuera, el pequeño ser enrolla las piernas en su espalda para que dejaran de temblar tan abruptamente.

Y eso, definitivamente hace delirar al estadounidense junto a ese rostro, nublado en sensaciones, tan pequeño y único. Quizás adquiriría un pequeño fetiche a su amante pequeño desde el día de hoy. Siguen hasta que siente que algo comprime su pene, son las nalgas del pequeño haciendo fricción al sentir su propio orgasmo, muerde sus labios con fuerza aplicando un par de embestidas más.

–Algún día te amaré te amaré más que a nada…–susurra Jones, acariciando suavemente la carita del menor.

El inglés gime y asiente suavemente entre un grito y casi inaudible lo escucha decir. –Estaré esperando ese día… –

Y luego, al terminar de eyacular dentro del pequeño una nube de humo vuelve a inundar el lugar, se sienta en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados, aquí vendría el siguiente, el pequeño había sido "algo" fácil, más que nada porque estaba dispuesto, pero el drama mental que tuvo que hacerse para tener relaciones con un menor fueron claramente diabólicas.

Esta vez, quizás un presentimiento le diría que iba a ser más grande, quizás un poco más domable, que podría conversar el asunto como gente civilizada. Pero estaba sumamente equivocado, cuando la niebla iba desapareciendo un hombre -aterrador- estaba arriba de sus piernas, sentado en su miembro ya flácido al eyacular.

Y lo vio allí, un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espina dorsal, ese traje, ese gorro, esa mirada aterradora. Era un pirata, un Arthur Kirkland, no cabía duda, pero con un traje de un capitán pirata.

–¿A-Arthur? –susurra con miedo al ver esa figura manchada en sangre arriba de él.

El sujeto con aquella fría mirada sonríe sutilmente con arrogancia. Alfred casi grita al sentir una navaja al costado derecho de su cabeza y la intimidante sonrisa de ese inglés.

–Capitán… Capitán Arthur Kirkland…–lo corrige.

Y es allí cuando sabe, que está verdaderamente muerto y el pensar que le tocaría una "blanca paloma" estaba lejos de hacerse realidad.

**N.A: **En fin, este fue el shota, espero les haya gustado su pequeño lemon, en especial creo que Murderdn estará feliz leyéndolo xD. Ahora, el resto depende de ustedes. Por favor hagan sus votaciones para el tercer capitulo. Ya que el segundo sería Pirate!UK a parte de que hayan más votos para otro UK, Alfred versus ese sensual y macho pirata, será digno de ver :D, que viva el USxUK!


End file.
